


We started from the BotHam and now we're at the top.

by Valuable_Valewis



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: (most of the characters are mentioned after the more characters tag lol), Angst, Bad Puns, Because the world needs more of this fluffy friendship, Brazil gp 2018, Fanni - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hungarian Grand Prix 2018, Im not saying its canon but its canon now, Italian Grand Prix 2018, Lewis the mother Hen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Begium 2018, Revenge, Roscoe - Freeform, Sickfic, Simi will come later in the background, So.Many.Movements, THOSE PHOTOS, Teamwork makes the dreamwork, The adorable sassy cat, This happned, Turbo - Freeform, Turbo the sassy cat, Valtteri loves Coffee, and Toto doesn't like the Finn stealing his chocolate, because brocedes 2.0 needs as much love as 1.0 okay, coco - Freeform, geez guys, i guess, slighy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valuable_Valewis/pseuds/Valuable_Valewis
Summary: Some small stories and drabbles based on the Mercedes F1 team, Primarily on their drivers; Lewis Hamilton & Valtteri Bottas. Because we all need some Valewis fluff in our lives.





	1. When fifth feels like a win.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis has had a great day in the car, Valtteri, Not so much. With the help of Toto the Finn learns every dog has its day, and today that day belonged to Lewis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems on the front page ive reuploaded I just fixed some basic things with the chapter <3

It was a beautiful day in Hungary, the sun's honeysuckle rays illuminating the circuit in a curtain of gold. On one side of the Mercedes garage things were near enough perfect, Lewis taking another win with relative ease, much to the delight of the team. As Lewis bounced up to the top step with pride, a grin plastered on his face, however, it faltered at the sight of the two Ferrari drivers to his sides. 'It should be Valtteri up here with me' he thought to himself before spraying his adoring fans with the fizz of Champagne.

 

On the other side of the Mercedes garage it wasn't such a sweet day for Valtteri. The Finn looked to be set for second but instead ended up in a small collision with the Ferrari drivers damaging his front wing, allowing the two red cars to pass, ripping away the chance of a podium before his eyes. To make matters worse Daniel Ricciardo came hungry, in Hungary, for the most points available to him. Valtteri attempted to battle the Redbull to no avail as, with a lacking front wing, the Mercedes and the Redbull collided, causing Valtteri to lose fourth (and add five seconds to his time as well as gain two penalty points). Valtteri got out of his car dejected, walking to the side to be interviewed, initially, internally wincing at Toto's 'wingman' comment but found not the strength to care after that stupid race. Cursing to himself he walked back to the pits.

 

"Valtteri im so glad i found you." an Austrian accented voice called out much to the Finn's disinterest "Why is it to congratulate me for being lewis' wingman." the Finn shot back coldly, Toto taken aback from his tone. "No, I'm sorry it came out wrong. I didn't mean it like that." the heavily accented man defended continuing before the blonde could respond "I was going to offer you to come to see the podium with me." he finished "Why?" Valtteri responded "Im only fifth I don't belong on the podium nor the team area, besides you don't even go to the podiums from what I remember." he explained as Toto took the younger Finn's hand and dragged him to the team area, ignoring the blonde's protests.

 

Toto had made it near enough to the front of his team crowd, just in time for the ceremony. Toto, turning to his side, let out a small laugh at the sight of Valtteri struggling to stand on his tiptoes to see over the sholders of the staff in front. "Damn." The bonde cursed under his breath "Struggling to see?" Toto teased laughing whole-heartedly at the pout he got in return "I miss Williams, at least I was taller than most there." he muttered as Toto smiled bending down "get on." the Austrian gestured to his back, a short "What?" was his response "I said, get on." Toto repeated "Im not a small child Toto." Valtteri deadpanned, immediately getting on the tall man's sholders and back, piggy back style, at the glare he got.

The Finn could admit on his boss' sholders he could now see everything, even the slightly sad smile on Lewis' face. "Lewis!" the Finn called out making the Briton look left, right and center until his eyes met those electric blue eyes of Valtteri's, his smile immediately becoming real. "Valtteri!" the Brit called back with a smile amd a wave before winking and gulping down a small quantity of fizzy liquid in his green bottle and looked back to Valtteri who was now also smiling and clapping along with him.

Valtteri smiled once more finding it surprisingly easy to forget the pain of today, for today was Lewis' day and next time, Valtteri knew, it would be their day instead.

_FIN_

Extra

"So..." Lewis grinned "I knew you were short Val, but being carried by Toto, that whole new level." he teased making the Finn blush slightly and turn away "It's not my fault the whole team and the Sky staff are freakishly tall, and besides your only half an inch taller so you have no room to speak." the Finn defended as lewis put his arm over his teammates sholder.

 "Sure, Val, Sure~." 


	2. Monza boo's? Sounds like cheers to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Mercedes drivers are given a rather rude reception so they decide to have a moment to themselves away from the crowd  
> (set during the Italian grand prix 2018)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i didn't think i'd upload this quick but here we are? This is a personal need after that reception on sunday so why not vent it out in fluff?

"And in third place.. Valtteri Bottas." the voice called over the speakers as the Finn walked across the bridge to be greeted with a wave of boo's from Italians and Ferrari fans alike. He took his place on the podium, silently thanking his ability to keep cool in even the most stressful of situations. Soon after, Kimi joined him his fellow Finn being basked in cheers and coos from the crowd as the man dubbed 'the iceman' waved to his adoring public who cried 'Kimi for president!'. Lastly, Lewis joined the two Nordic men on the podium with a smirk despite the loud boos that faced him, waving towards his many followers in the crowd.  
  
Soon after the anthems were played, Felipe Massa joined the three on the podium, speaking to the Brit first who continued to smirk and called them the 'best crowd' and described them as being 'what spurred him on.' Much to the crowds suprise and confusion as Felipe moved onto Kimi. Lewis scooted next to his team-mate whatching the two men in front of him speak "Hey, Valtteri." Lewis whispered into the Finn's ear, who blinked and looked at him in confusion "Let's get away from these 'passionate' Italians." The Brit concluded feeling the discomfort of the situation as Valtteri nodded, the pair slipping off unnoticed with their trophies, much to the suprise of Felipe, who turned around to speak to his ex-team mate only to find him and Lewis gone.  
  
"Are you sure it was the right thing to just leave the podium and Felipe like that?" Valtteri piped up after Lewis had taken the pair to their drivers rooms, The Brit waving his hand dismissively "It's fine." He replied calmly before turning to the Finn with a smirk "Besides I'm sure Sebastian will keep Kimi company if Felipe leaves." he conclued with a playful grin making the blonde beside him laugh slightly "That is true." The younger replied with a smile of his own playing on his face as the Brit placed his hand on his shorter team-mates sholder making the Finn in question jump slightly "Hey, Val." Lewis started looking at the Finn with warm and kind eyes "You know those boo's don't mean anything, right?" he questioned as the Finn slowly nodded "Yes, their negative energy should be turned into postive energy." the Finn responded clenching his fist slightly "Hey, You did an excellent job keeping Kimi second for as long as you did and you helped the team achive this win and earned yourself a well deserved third. Those Ferrari fans are just annoyed their Finn coudn't keep in the bag and destoyed his own tyres so they turned to you as their source of enjoyment to boo." Lewis smiled sweetly sensing the others slight discomfort around the subject, grinning when he saw the blonde smile himself "Your right, they just have venting issues." He replied meeting Lewis' eyes before a look of realisation fell over his own face "I'm sorry i'm being selfish arn't I, those boo's probably effected you more than me, didn't they?" Valtteri asked in concern as Lewis shook his head pulling the Finn into a hug as said Finn awkwardly placed his arms around his team-mates back "You worry too much Val, I'm fine, you couldn't have put it better their Booing only made me more determined to win than i already was. " Lewis stated eyeing the two trophies of theirs on the floor past Valtteri's sholder, shivering from the Finnish man's breath tickling his exposed skin when he sighed "If you insist your fine then I guess I can live with that." Valtteri smiled pulling back from the hug, picking up their trophies, Lewis clasped his free hand tightly, the pair remaining silent, Valtteri's air conditioning being the only sound in the room both drivers enjoying the moment with the other. Lewis' eye caught sight of their watches, gasping at the time making the Finn look up confused "Val, Toto wanted us for that team photograph five minutes ago." The Briton exclaimed not waiting for a reply dragging both of them out the door, back to the pits.  
  
  
Toto tapped his foot impatiently "Where are they?" He muttered to himself looking out to see two forms running towards him, Lewis sprinted, with Valtteri in tow, towards the Austrian and let out a deep breath as the pair struggled to gain oxygen "Sorry we're late, won't happen again." Lewis explained between breaths as Toto smiled having an idea of why the pair were late "Okay, fine since im such a nice boss, i'll let the pair of you off this once." The Austrian joked meeting twin shy smiles of his team's drivers who took their spots with their trophies in front of them, posing with the team with big wide smiles.  
  
The Ferrari fans and the Italians could boo all they want, but this year, once again, the streets of Monza were painted silver instead.  
  
_Fin_  
  
Extra  
  
Lewis and Valtteri (along with Kimi) were sat in the post race conference room, and currently the elder Finn was discussing a matter with Ferrari as Lewis leaned over towards Valtteri, who had gained his attention "So....I think he found Seb after all." the blonde whispered to his fellow driver with a smirk as Lewis pulled away trying and failing to hide the smirk himself silently cursing his partner in the sports words, quickly composing himself as he leant back over...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think he did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen it yet but the extra comes from the latest post race conference, at one pount Lewis and Val start talking among themselves and lewis pulls back with a smile... I do wonder what it was really about +Hums+ Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Rule 5 Never steal an Austrian's chocolate nor a Finn's Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toto is shown the video of Valtteri touring the motorhome and decides to have some revenge....

"Erm...Toto, sir you may want to look at this." one of the marketing colleges piped up running up Toto's desk with their laptop in hand making Toto pipe up from whatever paperwork he may have been doing "Yes what is it?" Toto asked as the laptop was placed before him open onto some video, as soon as it started noise started piling up and the Camera moved over to reveal Valtteri who introduced the audience to the motorhome taking them into the kitchens ans the serving area waving to each member in their jobs gaining small "Hi's." from those who were not too busy.  
  
The video continued onwards as Valtteri climbed the stairs passing both Toto and Ocon, passing some of the staff who were chatting, proudly pointing to the photo's on the wall "I don't see why you wanted to show me this..." Toto piped up as the woman hushed him as Valtteri made his way into the office he was sat in...  
  
Sitting in his prized seat.  
  
Toto bit back a gasp "Toto hates it whenever someone sits in his chair." Valtteri announced from the chair before almost smirking taking off his shoes "Don't tell me he's about to do what I think he is?" Toto said aloud mainly to himself, this time Toto did gasp as Valtteri put his feet up on his desk, smiling. "And Toto especially hates it when someone puts their feet up on his desk." Valtteri explained in a care free way, sat at the desk as if he owned the place "Do you think I would make a good boss?" Valtteri asked the Camera man who laughed and agreed as Valtteri put his feet down, knocking over a paper in the process making Toto gasp even louder gaining him some odd looks. In the video Valtteri scrambled to pick up the paper "Oops... that's my contact." Valtteri joked as Toto growled under his breath, fearing to watch anymore as Valtteri put on his shoes and walked towards his frangrences "No. Valtteri anything but them!" Toto begged as if he could be heard making a loud sound of shock as Valtteri picked up his chocolate "Just steal his chocolate." Valtteri whispered to the camera, stuffing the treat in his pocket with a playful smile as Toto just stared blankly at the screen, not quite comprehending the fact that Valtteri had just done what he did. Toto decided it was time for revenge to find his lost chocolate.  
  
No one touched Toto's chocolate and got away with it....

* * *

  
  
The next day after being shown the Video, Toto had grabbed the Camera man and smiled devilishly "Hey guys this is Toto, ever wondered whats in Valtteri's room?" He grinned opening the Finn's driver room scooting over to Valtteri's air con "Valtteri _hates_ it whenever someone turns off his air con." He stressed the second word , turning off the air con with the press of a button "But you know what Valtteri **_especially hates_**." Toto asked the audience walking over to the coffee machine setting it up in a particular way " He _hates_ it whenever someone drink's his favourite coffee." Toto explained taking the piping hot coffee and sipping it resisting the urge to hum, 'at least he gets coffee right' Toto thought waking over to Valtteri's stuff and picking up the lost chocolate before signing off.  
'Revenge.' Toto thought.

* * *

  
The next day Valtteri walked into his room and started to panic slightly, was the Air con broken? It couldn't be could it? Valtteri looked around the room for any sign of proof of the cause and found the chocolate gone. At that moment Lewis walked in "Hey Val, watch this i think I know your confusion." his teammate stated handing him his phone. by the end Valtteri was practically fuming, even scaring Lewis slightly.  
  
No one touched his coffee. No one.

* * *

 

The next day, Valtteri walked into Toto, staring at the Austrian with a murderous glare "Whats gotten you in a mood?" Toto asked as Valtteri growled "You know exactly why Mr Troger Christian Wolff." Valtteri stated bluntly as Toto shrugged him off "Shouldn't of stolen my chocolate should you, Mr Valtteri Viktor Bottas." Toto mocked with a grin before clapping the shorter Finn on the back "The video was a joke right?" Toto asked before looking away "But never do that again." he elaborated "No one touches my Coffee." Valtteri replied bluntly "Yes Valtteri, I promise I will not touch your coffee." Toto rolled his eyes and the Finn immediately perked up, holding out his pinkie "Promise." he looked up to Toto like a child would a father making Toto laugh again as he linked Prinkies with Vallteri "Promise."

  
_Fin_  
  
Extra  
  
"Lewis Carl Davidson Hamilton, Have you been watching us this whole time." Toto looked over to his elder driver who had a bashful look that screamed he had been caught red handed "So what if I was I just wanted to make sure a fight didn't break out." Lewis explained as Toto and Valtteri shared a look before bursting out lughing, much to the embarrassment of the four time world championship who shrugged.

 

"I guess I had nothing to worry about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay am I the only one who sees Valtteri as the classic, nice guy 'till ya steal his coffee kinda guy? Anyway im sorry 'bout the wait i hope you enjoyed


	4. Contracts. Contracts everywhere...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after all the contract changes, Valtteri has some doubts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for how short this is, I kinda wrote it at a whim at 10pm so.. yeah x3

Valtteri blinked and stared at the paper in front of him, wide eyed and in confusion ' _Leclerc in, Raikkonen out, Finn to move to Sauber for 2019_.' Valtteri felt the paper crunch into a ball in his hand and drop to the floor. The grid was going nuts this season ever since Daniel Ricciardo announced his movement to Renault a huge chain reaction had occured. No man was safe except Lewis, Vettel and him.  
Lewis, and him.  
Valtteri let out a sigh looking out the window to see all the teams, his mind wizzing at he looked between each homeland.  
McLaren: Carlos Sainz and Lando Norris. Not Stoffel Vandoorne. Not Fernando Alonso. Not anymore. It didn't feel right per say. In 2018 there had been Small movements but nothing massive like this. Valtteri couldn't stop his heart from sinking slightly, What if his contract was not signed at Germany. Would he still have his seat or would George Russel Or Estaban Ocon have taken it for 2019 especially considering the laters seat was going to a young, rich, Canadian by the name of Lance Stroll. Doubts started to fill the Finn's mind 'They got rid of Kimi, will the same happen to me after this contract ends?' The thoughts began to scatter in his mind, sliding down the wall to clutch his knees into his chest and let out a deflated sigh curling in closer on himself even further. The world seemed to darken until certain people and colours stood out. Daniel was a bright yellow, Leclerc was red and Kimi white, Stroll- pink, Sainz Orange and Gasly a deep blue.  
Stop. He told himself shaking off the thoughts weakly. It was always going to be Valtteri white and Valtteri Silver, Right? The Finn shivered pushing his sunglasses closer to his face to conceal his blue-grey eyes to the world wishing away the thoughts of contracts and who was and wasn't going to be there next season and with whom.  
The Finn was dragged out of his thoughts by a strong hand on his sholder, making him tilt and turn his head towards rne source of the hand to meet with the concerned face of one Lewis Hamilton making the younger jump back instinctively "Hello, Lewis." The Finn greeted turning his attention back to his navy trainers "What's wrong and don't tell me nothing." The Brit responded his face becoming serious and more worried when Valtteri didn't respond making the Briton drop to eye level with his Finnish teammate, taking the youngers pale hand into his own grasp "Come on you can trust me." Lewis whispered in a comforting manor as Valtteri gave him a half-hearted glare from behind his smokey grey shades "It's easy for you to say when you don't have to worry about anything." he responded sharply making the Brit stare in confusion "what do you mean?" the Brit questioned "You know exactly what I mean, you are Mercedes top preformer you don't have to worry about anything." The Finn whisper-shouted making the English-man even more confused "What's made you say this you have a guaranteed year left with 2020 as an option." he responded, not sure where the negativity came from until the Brit noticed the crumpled up paper "Lewis, do you think if the team had waited until post Hungary, I would still be here?" Valtteri asked fidgeting with the wedding band on his finger as the Brit stopped him "Of course, why wouldn't you?" The elder asked as Valtteri looked at him straight on "There are plenty of better drivers who deserve this seat, I haven't had a single race win yet this year, surely they want someone better." The Finn explained gasping as Lewis placed a strong hand on his sholder "There's no way that would happen, I can assure you Valtteri." The Brit reassured proudly, making the Finn shake slightly "How can you say that when its the obvious thing to do?" he replied tilting his head slightly at the statement in confusion as the man from Stevenage beamed at his Finnish companion "Because we would make it happen, Ya know choosing a teammate for me isn't about your wins or your losses, it's about us, our performance and Relationship, and now we have the bragging rights for the best driver duo." Lewis winked at his teammate who looked up with him with a small smile "I suppose your right." The one from Nastola admitted allowing his Brittish teammate to help lift him to his feet as he kicked the abandoned newspaper far away, making the Brit smirk keeping his hand clasped in Valtteri's, refusing to let go "Come on let's head back to the pits the guys will be wondering where we are." Lewis smiled meeting eye to shaded eye with Valtteri who softly smiled and nodded allowing the Brit to take him by the hand back to the pits.  
No one knew what _could_ or _would_ have happened all that matters now is what **_is_** going to happen.

  
_Fin_

  
  
Extra

 

"Ummm... Lewis you can let go now. " Valtteri told his teammate "I'm not going anywhere." he explained as the British man whined only clamping his hold tighter "but your hand is warm and nice." the Brit complained getting a small laugh out of the Finn.  
"There will plenty of time to do this sort of thing next year."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo guys i have a couple big questions to ask. I myself love fantasy, So do you think I should write an F1 Fantasy famfiction (with many of the grid included)? And if so should it be a proper story or one shots let me know it would be a huge help ❤


	5. Lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One loses something close to them the other helps find it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay before we start, despite what the summary says no this isn't angst for once x'3.  
> Secondly i'm sorry for not uploading in a while funny enough I got distracted by F1 races of all things...  
> Okay enough about this and stuff for now

It was yet another day for the Mercedes pair, both drivers walking to the doors of the main building and opening them in unison. When they got there Toto was waiting, arms crossed. The tall man was stood in front of a bunch of photographers and a green screen "I hope you two remembered we were doing advertisements today." The tall Austrian reminded his drivers who both nodded while Lewis rolled his eyes "Good, oh and take these, this bunch have a strict rules on Jewellery of any kind, Valtteri you can still keep your watch." He informed handing them both a plain black box in which the pair looked at and nodded, walking off to their respective rooms to change for the advertising.  
  
Lewis was the first to come out snapping shut the black box full of his golden chains and rings, placing it to the side. Soon followed Valtteri who slowly placed the wedding band in his own box placing it next to Lewis'. Both drivers stood to the side showing that they were ready to start.  
  
About half-way into the session Toto gestured for one of the team members to come over and one did, a short girl with Brunette braids hurried over "Something you needed, Mr wolff?" she asked as Toto nodded pointing to the two boxes on the side "Please may you take those to the drivers rooms?" He asked as she gingerly nodded "Consider it done sir. " she saluted taking the two boxes.  
  
As she wondered around she finally made it to one of the rooms, placing the small box on the coffee table before leaving to walk next door and placed the box on the only place available, the shelf. The girl smiled to herself walking out the room walking back to the main area. After a moment she realised she didn't know who's box was who's but shrugged it off, It was most likely right anyway...  
  
Toto watched the girl walk back in nodding towards her earning a smile before turning back to his two drivers who were posing by the old W08 from last year. The lead director of the group held up a hand "And that's it." they announced lowering their camera as the others did the same allowing the drivers to get out of the area and to head back to their drivers room.  
  
Lewis stood in the middle of his room, scratching his head in confusion 'Where could they have gone' the Englishman thought to himself searching the rooms desk once more for the black velvet box contain his Jewellery. A moment later a few frantic knocks sounded on his door making the Brit look up from his desk to open the door. In the doorway stood a rather flustered Valtteri, who seemed slightly out of breath and proceeded to let out a sigh of exertion. The British one noticed a box in the Finn's hand, allowing the other into his room "What's the matter? Why are you here?" He asked his younger teammate who placed the box in his hand " I believe these are yours." The Finn explained as Lewis opened the box to reveal the chains and rings he was after. "Thank you." Lewis replied thankfully as a look of thought came into his head "Say, didn't you have one? " he asked as Valtteri nodded slightly sadly "I did but it wasn't in my room, only yours were." he responded to the elder , who's brown eyes trailed to the younger's ring finger noticing the lack of the silver ring that was always present "I bet it's somewhere in this room then." he encouraged eyes darting up to meet the other's greyish-blue set.  
  
The pair rushed around Lewis' room looking left right and centre for the box. Lewis sighed "It's clearly not in plain sight" The Brit pointed out the obvious, looking again as he noticed the Finn's growing anxiousness, even if the other didn't show it Lewis knew what little body gestures signified from his teammate. His eyes darted towards the last place semi obvious to look, the shelving unit. Lewis strode over to it looking at both units until his eyes fell onto a small black box that had ended up near the back, that had to be it. Reaching forward the brown-eyed Briton wrapped his fingers around the box and dragged it towards himself, keeping it closed in his fist until he took it off the shelf "Got it!" The Brit exclaimed happily as Valtteri bolted back into the real existence that wasn't fiddling with his hands. Lewis walked over with a grin, handing the box to its owner "I believe this is yours." he smiled as Valtteri nodded opening the box which contained the ring. The Finn picked up the ring and clutched it close to his heart for a moment before realising he was in the presence of others, immediately placing it back on to its respective finger "Thank you." He thanked the elder genuinely "really." he added, a small smile playing on his face as he dragged the elder into a quick unexpected hug, which made the elder gasp in shock before melting into the hug wrapping his own arms around the shorter of the pair, beaming all the while "glad to be of service, m'lord." Lewis joked earning him a light hit to the shoulder for his efforts making the elder playfully pout "Seriously though, it was no problem." the Brit laughed pulling back from the hug, content with the smile on his friend's face. "Meet you in the entrance place in 10." The Brit smiled as Valtteri made his way to his own room. Once the Finn left, Lewis smiled to himself "Well I guess that's mission 'make a Finn happy' complete." The Brit muttered to himself grabbing his stuff...  
  
Extra  
  
Valtteri was waiting at the door, typical thick coat on crossing his arms, smiling at the approaching man. Lewis in turned smiled at the other as Toto walked over to the pair placing one hand of each of their shoulders, making only the Finn jump lightly still not antiquated to the Mercedes boss' antics. "You two quite a while, everything okay?" The Austrian asked as both drivers turned to look at each-over, twin smiles on their faces "Everything's fine Toto, just looking for something." The Brit explained, eyes darting to the shining silver on his friends finger as Toto smirked "Fine then, see you both next Thursday for the media day." Toto added leaving his two drivers to their own devices.  
"Lets just hope Toto doesn't lose anything that important. Can you imagine that rampage?" The Brit stated cheekily to his team mate who lightly laughed, nodding his head.  
  
"Honestly, I think Susie would have our heads off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again fr taking forever to publish to either story. Iv'e started to write a draft for DITD so that may be next unless I decide to do another one shot before hand I guess it depends on my time and mood x3 Anyway i hope you enjoyed this one shot.


	6. It's raining cats and dogs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paddock has allowed pets for the weekend, naturally, the Mercedes pair drag theirs along for the ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo finally got one of these done x3
> 
> Have some Coco, Fanni, Roscoe and Turbo action

Valtteri walked along the track, a ball of white and ginger fluff tucked into the crook of his elbow. In his free hand he held the lead to a very energetic Dalmatian who pulled her owner, and the ball of fluff, along. The grid had allowed pets into the grand prix for the weekend. Valtteri pushed open the motor home doors to where he was instructed his two pets would stay. Just about shutting the door behind him, the Finn heard barreling footsteps heading towards him, soon after, two bulldogs trotted in, raising the interest of Fanni, whose tail had began to wag at the pair. Valtteri reached down and scratched the pair behind the ears "Roscoe, Coco, come back!" A voice shouted from another room, "They're right here." Valtteri responded "Val?" Lewis called back as the Finn rolled his eyes "Who else would I be?" He questioned as Lewis walked into the room, holding his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, I thought you were coming here later." The Brit explained, carefully picking up Coco and holding her close to his chest, "So anyway, I assume you have met Roscoe and Coco." The Brit smiled at the pair of bulldogs as Valtteri nodded. "And this must be Fanni." The Briton came to a conclusion, stroking the Dalmatian's head, earning a 'yip' and a wag of the tail for his actions as Lewis' gaze turned to the fluffball in the Finn's arms. "And that is..?" Lewis asked, attempting to stroke the furball only for it to hiss  and swat at his hand "That's Turbo, He's not really a people cat, especially with dogs after a nap." Valtteri deadpanned as Lewis smiled "I see, I mean, I'd be pretty annoyed too if someone disrupted my beauty sleep." He joked as the Finn nodded. Turbo, who was more awake by now, jumped out of his owners arms and onto the floor between the two dogs and humans, swatting his tail and facing his back to them as Fanni and Roscoe looked at the cat in curiosity, who simply ignored them. "He's rather sassy isn't he?" Lewis observed as Valtteri nodded yet again "Don't let him near furniture either." The Finn warned "Why, does he destroy it?" Lewis questioned as Valtteri shook his head "Once he claims that piece of furniture, you will never use it again, and if you try, then your bound to get scratched." He warned, wincing, a statement the Finn had once not complied with in his past life it seemed. "I see you learnt that the hard way." Lewis Sympathised as Roscoe got closer to the cat, but Turbo didn't seem to mind too much anymore, he wasn't hissing or swatting so that was an improvement. 

Valtteri Let Fanni off the lead, placing it to the side. The happy spotted dog rushed over to Lewis, placing her head by his leg earning a coo and a laugh from the Brit. Almost as if Roscoe and Coco sensed the situation, Coco jumped down and both Roscoe and her surrounded Valtteri. "I think our dogs like us." Lewis smiled, stroking the heterochromatic eyed Dalmatian as Valtteri nodded, preoccupied with petting the two bulldogs. Turbo's eyes almost humanely darted left and right as he meowed, whiskers tingling as the two humans laughed and played with the 'mangy mutts' the cat would probably address them as, if he were human that was. He trotted over to his owners friend's feet and Meowed loudly, making the Brit look down from where he was petting Fanni. Before the Brit could even question anything, Turbo hopped into his arms and laid there with a content purr. Valtteri smiled and stifled a laugh at the rumbles coming from the cat as Lewis looked at the white and ginger cat in curiosity.

 

Soon after, Turbo had fallen asleep in Lewis' arms. "I think he likes you." Valtteri concluded with a smile as the two bulldogs and the Dalmatian had already made their way to the specially prepared dog bed, all three curled up together with Fanni in the middle. "Well isn't that just adorable." Lewis smirked as his brown eyes drifted towards Turbo again, "He might be there for a while." Valtteri answered to his gaze as Lewis sat back in one of the comfy double seats of the hospitality. Valtteri followed soon after, sitting next to him. 

Lewis looked out the large window, watching the sun set on the paddock in the distance. A light gasp of shock escaped his throat as he felt a weight on his shoulder. Looking across, he noticed Valtteri was leaning against his shoulder, Quietly asleep with a peaceful look. Lewis smiled, looking between the dogs, Turbo and Valtteri, feeling the love and comfort from some of his favorite pets and people on the same room as him.

 

Soon after, he too, fell asleep

 

_Extra_

 

Valtteri stared at the double seater he and Lewis had stayed in last night in shock, eyes wide as Lewis sat in **Turbo's** territory.  ** _TURBO'S  TERRITORY, _**and the cat wasn't scratching his face off. In fact the cat was contently sat on the Brit's lap. "Hey Val, looks like Turbo has warmed up to me." He grinned as the cat purred in agreement as Valtteri continued to look on in confusion.

"I don't understand why you're so shocked, I'm the animal whisperer." He smiled grabbing the Finn's hand and pulling him onto the seat next to him, Turbo looked up and curled up on both their laps and Lewis smirked.

"Lewis and Valtteri, Mercedes official Turbo whisperers." 


	7. Sick Finns and mothering Brits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri pushes himself a bit too much with a cold and Lewis worries for the Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to do a chapter like this for a while now so enjoy

Lewis wandered into the paddock on a thursday for Media day. He headed towards the Mercedes garage, walking in and looking to the right side and frowned, noticing the absence of the Finn who should be there. Lewis sauntered towards Toto who was hanging around the back and greeted him with a wave. "Good morning." Lewis stated as Toto looked up from where he was working. "Good morning Lewis." The Austrian replied "Is something the matter?" The elder questioned as Lewis nodded "I am fine, but where is Valtteri?" The Brit asked as Toto sighed, "he's feeling a bit under the weather, so I told him to stay at the hotel, only he knows if he actually went there." He sighed as Lewis nodded, he would have to check later, but for now he would have to do Media work.

 

Some interviews and a whole ton of autograph signing later, Lewis stood with a sigh, happy to finish the job. Some drivers, however, were still being interviewed. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a Mercedes shirt. ' _Strange, shouldn't they all be in the hotel by now?_ ' Lewis thought, walking over to the crew member who seemed almost worried. "hey, why are you here?" Lewis questioned as the staff member turned to Lewis. "Oh it's you Lewis." They sighed "for why I'm here..." They gestured to the near distance where someone was being interviewed; Lewis recognised the someone  as Valtteri. Toto's words came back to Lewis ' _...So I told him to stay in the hotel, only he knows if he actually stayed there_.' Lewis sighed. " Stubbon Finn's I swear." He muttered, striding towards where the Finn was.

 

It came to little surprise that when he got closer to where the Finn was, Valtteri looked rather Awful. The interviewer, who had interviewed Lewis before, turned to Lewis with a sympathetic smile, finishing the interview allowing Valtteri to be done for the night. Lewis strode towards the, obviously exhausted, stumbling Finn. Valtteri looked up after a long moment to meet Lewis' eyes, blinking slowly. "What happened, you look awful!" Lewis exclaimed, grabbing the others arm gently to steady him. "Lewis?" Valtteri mumbled, barely audible. "Why are you still here? Toto said you should have been at the hotel hours ago." The Briton added, noting the heat radiating from the other. "Couldn't, fans wanted it." The Finn muttered as Lewis sighed, "for once think of yourself before others." Lewis chided as Valtteri shook his head but winced, grasping his head with a slight hiss, clearly experiencing a headache. Lewis sighed yet again. "Let's just go back to the hotel now." He stated, noticing the Finn's shaky legs. Said Finn nodded, completely leaning on the Brit by this point, before sneezing harshly, sending the pair off-balance and sent them tumbling to the ground. Lewis gasped, thinking first and tilting the pair so his back would hit the paved stones instead. He grimaced at the contact but looked to the half-asleep Valtteri, who had fallen on his chest, and sighed  in relief, ' _at least Valtteri wasn't hurt._' He mused as he raised the barely awake Finn gently to the ground before getting up himself and gently picking up the now asleep Finn and carried him on his back all the way to the hotel.

The Finn awoke with a groggy groan, arms weakly trying to brush away the icy water on his brow. Everything looked foggy, but better, how much time had passed? "Val, are you awake?" Lewis' voice filtered through his mind as if he were underwater. Valtteri only hummed in agreement wincing at the hoarseness of his voice. "Don't try to speak too much." Lewis advised softly as the Finn stubbornly shook his head. "How long was I out?" he asked weakly before proceeding to fall into a coughing fit as the Brit sushed him, handing him a glass of water. "I just said not to speak. But to answer your question, only a night, nothing too worrying." The Briton assured, "So... It's Friday?" The Finn Croaked as Lewis shot him a glare. "I know what that means, No, you are not going out for free practice. I'll ask Toto to send out Esteban or Stoffel instead ." Lewis scolded as the Finn whined. "No, I only have a limited time left in it, let me go." he demanded, voice stronger as he forced himself to sit up with a grunt as the wet towel on his head slid off from the action. "I can't let you, what if you get really Ill again? You exhausted yourself already yesterday as it is!" The Brit chided, glaring with his chocolate globes "and stop thinking every practice session means you're getting closer to the  end of your Mercedes career, you're not. So just calm down and stay here." The Briton Demanded as the Finn shook his head, eyes wide and determined as he stumbled to his feet. "I refuse to let the team down with just being off over some stupid cold." Valtteri responded, slightly less shaky on his feet than yesterday as Lewis gave in. "Fine, but if Toto calls me out for bringing you there, it's your fault." The Brit stated as Valtteri smiled softly, "The blame is all mine." He agreed as the pair made their way slowly to the Mercedes garage.

**_extra_ **

Lewis sighed, his worry high for his Finnish teammate who had been given the all clear by Toto somehow.

The practice session had ended and Valtteri had headed back to the drivers rooms a while ago. Lewis walked past Valtteri's driver room and knocked twice, entering the room.Lewis' heart came to rest again as he noticed the Finn fast asleep on the double seater. Lewis took a seat next to the sleeping Finn. After a moment he noticed the Finn's position, sat perfectly upright, and frowned. ' _That can't be healthy._ ' he acknowledged in his mind as he gently eased Valtteri into a lying position. The younger immediately snuggling into the elder's lap contently. Lewis looked up at the clock. 2 hours until second practice. He smiled, placing an arm around the Finn's shoulders. ' _I'm sure Toto won't mind if we're a few minutes late._ ' Lewis mused with a smile, content with watching the time as the Finn silently slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering why Valtteri is such a silent sleeper I watched something the other day (on mercs insta from spa) and Valtteri said "Apparently Finn's don't snore." I'm not sure if he even said that but its what I heard so I'm going with it xD


	8. Brazil mishaps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis and Valtteri record the end of year sum up and things get a little heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. Did you guys see the end of year voice overs and the pair saying about how the other wanted to kiss the other 0-o Naturally I had to write this
> 
> It does get a little more heated than normal 😏  
> Link if you missed it: https://verseny.tumblr.com/post/181301243538/lewis-hamilton-valtteri-bottas-and-that-photo

Lewis sat back on his recording chair, tongue cheekily out at the Finn who looked at him "Did you have to tell them that? Now the whole world thinks we are a thing." Valtteri asked as the recording played back again, Lewis announcing their near miss-Kiss in Brazil. "Its the truth, isn't it?" Lewis smirked leaning closer to the Finn until their faces were unnaturally close "What if those helmets hadn't been there, would you have really of kissed me?"

"Of course not, there are media and the public around, I want this to remain private for now."

"Even though I just told the whole of our fan base?"

Valtteri smirked for a moment "Valtteri, your next image!" Toto called. It was yet another from Brazil. The Finn turned to Lewis, two could play at that game.

 

The Finn smirked devilishly as Lewis turned more red with each graphic description "So yeah, I don't tell you what happened later." He half cooed into the mic while giggling before finishing the picture card. Lewis hit him meekly in the arm "If that's your revenge it's not cool man! That was way to graphic!" Lewis exclaimed wildly "It's true is it not?" Valtteri mocked once again getting closer to Lewis, tapping his nose with a laugh "You should see your face right now Lew, it's hillarious."  Valtteri smirked. "Well it seems as if the whole of our fan club thinks we are an item now." Lewis deadpanned. Valtteri placed his hand on the side of Lewis' cheek much alike in the images and in turn the Brit placed his on top of the Finn's head as they nuzzled closer together "They won't figure it out, they will think it's a joke." Valtteri assured. Lewis smiled softly "I suppose your right man." Lewis replied "will you do it now, from when you couldn't in Brazil?" Lewis asked almost innocently. Valtteri seemed to catch on and leant further forward, brushing their lips together in a soft yet passionate kiss that the Brit melted into. After a moment, Valtteri pulled back with a grin that was matched by the Brit equally. "Well do I get anything, I know _that_ happened after Brazil but do I get nothing from you starting this?" The Finn asked with a mischievous glance. Lewis pulled the Finn against his chest tightly "Since you asked so nicely." Lewis purred. Nuzzling his head against the Finn's fluffy tufts of hair. "Do you remember how it was at Brazil though?"

* * *

 

Valtteri huffed. It had been a long day at the office, if you could call it an office. He clumsily clambered out of his W09 and stood by the entrance to the weighing area. The Finn almost felt his heart drop in panic as the barriers came crashing down along with Lewis. That need to run back and to save the Brit was drawn back by his disinterest in the media knowing their business. The Finn let out a sigh of relief as Lewis got back up, tipping up his visor and jumping about. Eventually, he hopped over to Valtteri and the pair stared deeply into each others eyes, longing in their lingering gazes. Valtteri cupped the Brits helmet and likewise the Brit held his hand firmly on the top of his helmet. He could feel a rush, a spark igniting. Valtteri could see the Brit getting closer as if he were going to kiss the younger. 'Not here, not now.' The Finn told himself as he tilted his head so they met in a hug instead "Okay, we'll do it later." The Brit whispered. Valtteri nodded.

To say the pair had the time of their lives that night would be an understatement...

* * *

 

"How could I forget." Valtteri smiled dreamily. Their relationship had started earlier that year, after Baku to be exact, where Lewis had found the bawling Finn in his hotel room and had helped calm him down and established it from there, but in Brazil there was something different, more alive than normal. The Brit raised the Finn's head up with a delicate finger so they were eye to eye again, Valtteri melting into rich pools of chocolate and in turn Lewis was hypnotized by the other's grey gems. Lewis drew them closer yet again until they met for the second time. Lewis' kisses were always more fiery and lively, ones that left you lingering for more afterwards. Valtteri reached up to rake a hand through Lewis' curls gently, both just enjoying the moment. Neither noticed Toto entering the room until his thundering claps echoed through the room making both jump back instinctively, faces coloured from the embarrassment of being caught "alright enough of the tongue exchange we have things to record, save it for the hotel rooms." Toto requested, amusement clear on his face and in his tone from catching the two in the act. "Now that I have your attention, this is your next ones, now don't let me catch you again or I'll make the public know you were not joking." The Boss grinned menacingly. The two drivers rolled their eyes, meeting in a chaste kiss just to annoy Toto (lead by Lewis, of course) before getting back to work trying not to get distracted by each other as they recorded the last of their 2018 moments. Toto seemed satisfied enough with the results as he pretended not to notice the Pair exchanging glances every two moments "This is what I get for calling them a perfect matchup." Toto mused, walking out of the room leaving them to their own devices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats all for now folks  
> I warned ya it got heated 😏

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed. If not leave me a comment on what's wrong, I'm always open to constructive criticism to help me to improve so your comments be they good or constructive always help. Once again thank you for reading and have a good day
> 
> Oh and feel free to follow me on Tumblr my name is Splendid-Valewis.


End file.
